Luule Zielinski
Luule Zielinski Slytherin This character belongs to Nymira Luule Katariina Zielinski was born on June 17th, 2010, she is the youngest daughter in the Zielinski family. Her father Baer is a Seer, and he works alongside her mother Helēna (née Stasiuk) for the Latvian Ministry of Magic. Name Etymology Luule is a feminine Estonian name meaning "poetry". Katariina is a feminine Finnish and Estonian form of Katherine. Zielinski is a Polish nickname derived from the Polish word meaning green. About Luule The Zielinski family reside in Yellowknife despite having their professional lives based in Latvia. Their home in Canada is situated on inherited property of Helēna's mother and father, the Stasiuk family through Luule's maternal grandparents Valdis and Anna. Luule does not remember much about Dobele Parish, she has heard a lot of stories in differing detail. From Liisa and Tiitus of them running around with her mother, and father before she, and her brother Heino were born. Her home is in Canada. The bitter cold, the cozy warmth of Anise hyssop tea, and a roaring fire in the hearth. Being the youngest child born into the family she was very pampered, receiving an endless amount of attention from her mother and father. She could have been considered spoiled. After her elder siblings Liisa, Tiitus, and Heino were born, then followed by Luule. The Zielinski family is very tightly knit, Baer and Helēna both like to keep the children on a very taught leash. Instilling in them family values, and certain morals early. They believed it would ensure that they pass those learned lesson on in their own families. In the Zielinski house at most four days out of the week the children had to spend time with the family. The family ate at least one meal together, and spent one night playing a family game. One afternoon studying magic, and one morning of scheduled horseplay. The final morning of horseplay was Baer and Helēna's idea, they knew that the eventually the children would grow out of family time. Giving them a chance at the end to do something that was not mapped out from start to finish, they hoped it would encourage the children to enjoy their time together. "Family time" was cut down to at least 2 nights a week after the Zielinski children started school. With each of them having their own friends, and their own lives it became harder to bring the family together. Luule wanted to venture outdoors, the boys wanted to do magic all the time. Because their wands were confiscated during certain hours of the day, or night the Zielinski children found a way to create replicas. They allowed their mother and father, with great protest to lock up the decoy wands, while they split off to see how as much magic they could play with, for a very short while before they were inevitably caught and their real wands were confiscated and the fake ones were destroyed. She is a member of Slytherin house as a student of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family Tree Native Language: Latvian Languages Spoken: English, Latvian, Polish, German, Ukrainian, Russian Type of Childhood: Average Earliest Memory: Chasing ducks and geese with her mother Personality Luule likes to be off on her own, she does not need the attention of other people. She does try very hard to have or receive it on the rarest of occasions. She is a very good friend, Luule is different from the average girl. The difference in "the other type of girl" and Luule is she never ever worried about appearance, and social standing. Be it of her own or that of others. Luule is a little more adventurous, she has a very strong work ethic, and a slightly rigid, well-established idea of who she is. She knows what she likes, and what she doesn't. She isn't afraid to be an individual. Possessions |} |} Wyot-Husky1.jpg Wyot is Luule's canine familiar, a Labrador Husky. Luule chose the name Wyot when she was much younger than she is now, and still learning to speak. The name came out of her mouth seconds after seeing him, and the name stuck. It is appropriate given Wyot is a form of the Old English name Wigheard, of the elements wig "battle" and heard "brave, hardy". Skills Luule's father told her stories growing up about the Moon and Tides, it stuck with her. She loves all magical subjects and could be considered average to exceptional in subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. :Luule is (begrudgingly) very heavily influenced by her mother. Trivia Gallery LuuleZielinski1.jpg LuZie2.jpg LuZie1.png Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Lobalug Venom Sac Wand Category:Poplar Wand Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Pure-Blood Category:June Birthday Category:Born in Latvia Category:Latvian Category:Canadian Category:Right Handed Category:Small Patronus Category:Butterfly Patronus Category:Nymi's chars